


I'll Drink to That!

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Ministry Holiday Ball can be frightfully boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Drink to That!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Dear Shiftylinguini, I hope this brings a smile to you during the busy holiday season. You're such a bright spot in fandom. Special thanks to B for her last minute beta. I've, naturally, played with it since then so all remaining errors are mine and mine alone. Thanks to the mods for this great fest and their unending patience. ♥

Draco leaned his head against his arm on the bar. Celestina Warbeck warbled her rendition of _Jingle Bells_ on the wireless. The Ministry holiday party was so lame this year they didn't even spring for live music. At least the Weird Sisters were amusing to watch. He raised a finger and a shot of firewhisky appeared at his elbow. He reached for the glass, but muscular, blunt fingers wrapped around it before he could pick it up. 

"Christ, I need this," Harry said, tipping his head back and swallowing in one gulp.

"Hey, Potty," Draco sat up and glared. "That was mine!" He reached for the glass, nearly losing his balance, but catching himself before he tumbled off the barstool. 

Harry swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and grinned. "Looks as if I need a fair few more if I'm going to catch up with you." 

Draco righted himself with what was left of his dignity. "I was perfectly happy alone, thank you very much." The belch that slipped past his lips didn’t help in that regard, however.

Harry raised two fingers to the bartender and smiled when two shot glasses appeared in front of them. He slid one over to Draco and waited until he'd lifted it off the bar. Harry tapped his glass against Draco's. "Here's mud in your eye." Harry tipped his head back and Draco did the same, felt the slow burn down his throat until it pooled in his stomach. 

Draco set his empty glass on the bar. "Why exactly are we drinking together?"

"Because if this party were any duller, I might have to _Crucio_ the Minister of Magic just to get people to wake up from their naps. And something tells me that might not be the best way to stay out of Azkaban." 

Draco shuddered. "Yeah, don't do that. You definitely need to stay out of there. Nasty place, even without Dementors."

Harry motioned the bartender over. "Look, mate, I know it's against policy but could you just leave the bottle here?"

The bartender looked at Harry. "'m not supposed to give anyone a bottle." 

Draco snorted. "He's not anyone. He's fucking Harry Potter." Draco frowned. "Not you fucking Harry Potter. Well not that I know of." He tilted his head left and then right.

" _Are_ you fucking Harry Potter? There've been rumours about him." Draco scratched the side of his head, his features scrunched as if he was thinking hard about that fact. "I know I'm not." Draco paused and leaned around Harry and glanced down, lifting the tails of Harry's dress robes. "Although I might not mind…he's got a rather fit arse."

The bartender was laughing at Draco's antics.

Harry grabbed the bottle out of the bartender's hand and took a swig, wiping his hand with the back of his hand again and giving him a cheesy grin. "Now you have to leave it. You can't serve that to other customers." He took another drink, shuddering. Turning quickly towards Draco, he stopped suddenly and swayed on the stool. "Whoa. Head rush."

Draco took the bottle from Harry and put it to his lips. "I'm drinking from Potty's bottle." He smiled infectiously. "Who would have ever thought Potty and I would drink together?" Draco hiccoughed. "You do have a nice arse, you know?"

Harry laughed. "So I've been told. Recently. And you're drunk, Malfloy." 

"Malfloy? At least I can still say your name. Harry Potter. Harry fucking Potter." 

"Well good for you. I can say yours too. Draco Mafloy. Draco Mfly. Shite…" Harry grumbled. "Fuck it." He took another large drink from the bottle. 

Draco took the bottle and turned on his barstool to lean against the bar. "Ut oh, Potty. There's trouble coming." He pointed towards the doors across the room. Rita Skeeter was sliding into the room like ooze sliding under a door. She was wearing horrid chartreuse robes and her hair was in its trademark tight curls. Following her like a puppy was a large man holding a camera. 

"Oh fuck me," Harry muttered.

Draco elbowed him. "Already said I was willing. Skeeter might get a kick out of that." 

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him off the stool. Harry had the bottle of firewhisky in one hand and he wrapped his free arm around Draco and pulled him towards the door opposite Skeeter. "Come on, we need to get outta here."

Draco leaned into Harry. "Didn't know you cared, Potty."

The tips of Harry’s ear turned dark pink. "You never asked. Now come on we need to hide."

"Oh we're playing games? I like games, but _hide me – seek me_ might be moving a bit fast."

They turned a corner and Harry opened a door, shoving Draco inside. 

Draco looked around. They were in a broom cupboard. "Interesting choice. Homesick?"

"Shut it," Harry hissed. "Arsehole."

"I'm tired," Draco said. "I need another drink. Where's that bottle?" He reached over and started running his hands along Harry's side. 

"It's in my hand, you idiot," Harry said, his voice a bit breathy.

"I know," Draco replied. "Just wanted to do that." He took the bottle from Harry and took a long drink. He spluttered and swallowed. Leaning over he turned two buckets on their tops and pulled Harry down to sit. 

Harry leaned against Draco, taking the bottle from him and drinking deeply. "Christ that burns. I kind of like it. So, what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Draco groaned. "If that's your best line, it's no wonder the bartender doesn't want to fuck you."

"The bartender? What? I need more alcohol." He reached for the bottle but stopped mid-reach, his arm dropping to his side.

Draco sat for a minute waiting for Harry to take the bottle, but Harry didn't move. He did, however, become quite heavy against Draco's side.

"Lightweight," Draco muttered, taking another drink. 

He sat in the dimly lit cupboard, Harry's body warm against his side. They sat in the silence for a while when a bang in the hallway startled them both. 

"What the fuck!" Harry called out.

"Quiet, Potty," Draco hissed. "We're _hiding_ from everyone, did you forget already?"

Harry tilted his head and gave Draco a quizzical stare. "Malfloy?" He hiccoughed. "Why am I in a broom cupboard with you?" He shifted and a mop handle fell on his head. "Ow! Didju do that? That wasn't nice. I thought we were getting along."

Draco took out his wand, pointed it towards the door and cast a _Muffliato_. "Shhh. We need to be very quiet." He tried to slide his wand back into the pocket on his sleeve, but gave up after a few tries and dropped the wand on the floor with a clatter.

"You should take better care of that wand. Yanno it killed that bastard, Voldem…"

Draco clasped his hand over Harry mouth. "Don't say his name." Draco warned. 

"Vmmmddeemmrt" Harry mumbled against Draco's palm, before smirking and licking it. 

"Aak!" Draco cried, rubbing his wet palm all over Harry's dress robes. 

Harry was laughing so hard, he slipped off the upturned bucket he was sat on and landed in a heap on the floor. He looked up at Draco. "Wow, you're cute. Do we have any more firewhisky? I need a drink."

"We're out," Draco said sadly. "Maybe we can find something else to entertain ourselves."

"Like what?"

Draco leaned over and pulled Harry up to his knees. He rested his hands against Harry's chest, feeling the solid muscles beneath his hands. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's neck and heard the gasp that filled the chest he was leaning on. Draco slid his lips up until they met Harry's mouth, and Harry sighed as Draco ran his tongue against Harry's lips.

When they parted, Draco's tongue touched Harry's and his world exploded. Harry tasted like the firewhisky they'd been drinking and a hint of bitter chocolate that had been dessert. Draco's hands slid around Harry's neck and they kissed until they were both breathless. Harry kissed a line down Draco's neck, pausing when Draco sighed happily. 

Draco moved to his knees and his hands began to open Harry's robes. He wrapped his arms around Harry's back and pulled his shirt out of his trousers, hands moving as if of their own volition up Harry's back. He felt Harry fumble with his flies and then a wisp of cool air as they opened and Harry cupped him through his pants.

"Oh Merlin," Draco moaned. "Don't stop."

Harry's hands skated around his waist and just as he slid his hands against Draco's arse, the door to the broom cupboard opened with a bang.

Startled, they looked up, squinting into the light. 

Draco froze, then hid his face in Harry's chest.

"You can call off the search, Minister," Narcissa Malfoy said. Her voice wavered as if she were trying to keep from laughing. "I've found them, safe and sound."

Draco heard heavy footfalls coming towards the door and was grateful when his mother pulled it against her, blocking Minister Shacklebolt's view. "It might be best if you stayed there." Draco could hear the amusement in her voice.

They heard mumblings in the hallway and then footsteps walking away from the cupboard, but Narcissa remained in the doorway. Finally, her face reappeared in the opening.

"Mr Potter," she said in way of greeting. 

"Mrs Malfoy," Harry muttered. "Erm, good to see you?"

Draco smacked the back of Harry's head.

Narcissa began to laugh out loud. "Honestly boys, I'm pleased to see you _getting along_ but might I suggest the next time you decide to…shall we say, become better friends – you say your good byes to your friends and go somewhere more private?"

She turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh and Mr Potter, in the future if you're going to bite my son, do try to make it somewhere his robes will cover."

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated here or at [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/).


End file.
